


Jailbait

by Redo_Reset



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Chara tortured Red, Dehumanization, Hurt and comfort, I might go into depth on how, Jail AU, LV and love, M/M, Robo Red, Self-Esteem Issues, Shower Sex, Slight dubcon because peer pressure is cool kids, futuristic AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redo_Reset/pseuds/Redo_Reset
Summary: When monsters escaped the underground, they never expected to be greeted by such an advanced society. As the monsters learned to integrate, LOVE became a problem.Monsters with a LV of 15 or higher face a potential lifetime of imprisonment if they aren’t able to learn to get along with others. Chara, the chief of the largest monster prison on Earth, has a solution for that.And y’know, there’s porn too.





	1. The Terrible Papyrus

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This fic is my baby <3 It is not fully pre-written like past fics have been but I am loaded up on several chapters.
> 
> Also~ It’s my birthday!
> 
> Alternate title: Inmate-ing

Edge stared in smug amusement as he watched the guard in front of his cell pace. He understood, he’d pace too if the last guy with his job had nearly been beheaded with a single bite. Edge didn’t have to watch him—in fact, the state of the art cells actually provided him with privacy to kill himself or perform other activities if he so pleased. No, it was simply more amusing to watch the guard sweat, knowing Edge was watching his every move as if he were prey.

It was so amusing, in fact, that it was upsetting when the bitch queen herself came and gave the guard a break. Edge’s cuffs clicked once in warning before slamming him back against the back wall of his cell, restraining his motion entirely. The front, transparent panel slid open and the tantalizing freedom was waved in front of his face for a full three seconds. He scowled when the goddamned doors slammed shut once more.

“Stop terrorizing Aaron, he’s doing his best,” They spoke, more amused than upset. After all, this behavior was expected of the wild animal before them.

“What do you want, Chara?” Edge let his head roll back, glaring down his nose at them.

“Right to the point, as always,” They snickered, motioning for their shadow to step out from behind them. It was... a normal human female. A little on the too perfect side, maybe, but just some human woman nonetheless, “I’ve brought you a gift,” They beamed, “Think of it as a stress ball... or dart board. No one really cares what you do with it, but it’s yours now.”

“What the fuck? I don’t want it,” Edge sneered at the seemingly human ‘present’, not knowing what the catch is here and certainly not wanting to have to take care of some random thing.

“You don’t have a choice, it will sit in the corner silently if you don’t want it,” Chara shrugged, “It’s more to see if this sort of companion system helps rehabilitate lost causes. Like you,” They hummed happily, waving as the transparent door slid back open, “And do try to keep it clean of any disgusting fluids you might get on it.” They made a face, clearly having already decided what exactly the faux human’s use was. The doors slid close behind them and darkened, no longer allowing him to see out of his cell.

“Bitch,” Edge grumbled, huffing when his body regained mobility and the wall released his cuffs. He glanced at the thing he was left with. It... looked absent and utterly devoid of emotion. It stared back when it noticed him looking. Edge sighed. “What are you?” He didn’t trust this thing. It was bound to be reporting back to some sort of security system or recording him or somethin awful like that. It frowned.

“I am... Red,” it responded, as if unsure what was being asked of it, “I am the unit that has been assigned to you, Prisoner 004.”

“Yeah, but unit of _what_ , dumbass?” Edge rolled his eyes, watching the gears turn in the human like creature’s head. Stupid.

“I am a robot,” It decided, “I do not think I was made for self discovery,” it admitted, almost apologetically.

“No shit. You’re a plaything made to be fucked, if Chara’s comment was any indication,” He stood, towering over the doll. It looked up at him, emotionless.

“I see. If that is what you wish, I have been outfitted with the typical female genitalia. If you wish it to be different I am capable of altering this form,” And just like that, it started undressing itself. Edge felt repulsion rise in his soul, and he snatched its wrist, stopping it from stripping.

“Stop that. It was not an order. I was speculating what Chara’s intent for you was,” Edge stared at it, and it showed emotion for the first time: confusion, “I have no intention for you. You are useless to me. In fact, you are probably a burden.”

“oh,” Red said quietly. Guilt pounded in Edge’s soul, and he was irritated by his own reaction. This robot was certainly all of those repulsive things, but somehow he felt bad... It hadn’t seemed excited by the premise of being fucked, but it hadn’t been so painfully disappointed like its voice had just indicated. He let go of its wrist, and it fell to its side.

“Now if you could kindly leave me to my isolation, I would greatly appreciate it,” His teeth grit and he turned back to his desk, leaving the robot lost to stare blankly at the room. It had no way to interact or communicate. This wasn’t at all what it had been told its life would be like—Red was told that his assigned inmate was his protector and lover. That this was the ultimate purpose in its creation, and the creation of its other models.

Red stood in the middle of the room—no, Prisoner 004’s room—for hours. Edge never once looked up, bent over his desk and writing something that Red had no permission to read. A loud noise went off at one point, and Red assumed this might trigger Prisoner 004 to finally look back to him. Food fell down the chute, a near flawless contraption that Red had truly been fascinated by in its data downloading process.

There were two bags of food, causing Edge to pause. On the second bag was a note that simply read, “ _You have to feed it_ ”, with a kissy emoji beside it. Edge sneered and crumpled up the note before throwing it angrily in the trash.

Red watched the act of frustration with interest, already knowing to expect such outbursts from Prisoner 004. It had complete access to the prisoner’s file, and as such, it had been designed around accommodating and complimenting the particular needs of its inmate... Which is why it was utterly thrown off by the bag of food being shoved into its arms.

“This one’s yours,” The skeleton hissed, clearly irritated, “And go sit down or some shit. Your hovering is pissing me off.” With that, Edge turned back to his desk, entirely ignoring Red. It frowned and stared down at the food in its arms

“Is this form off-putting to you...?” It asked after taking a cautious seat on the bed, staring at the back of Edge’s skull. He bristled at the question, turning huffily to stare at it.

“Yes. It is. Human females, despite popular belief, are utterly disgusting,” He positively sneered, and yet, all Red felt was relief.

“Then would you prefer to fornicate with another skeleton?” It didn’t wait for an answer before letting its eyes fall shut, allowing the transformation magic take over as it visualized the skeleton of the human it had taken the form of. Red opened its eyes, and smiled hopefully at Prisoner 004. He seemed intrigued by the show, but it morphed back to irritation the moment he noticed Red’s eyes were open.

“I don’t want to fuck you, brat...” Edge grumbled, annoyed, turning back to his food, “But! That is a much less creepy form.”

Red’s brows furrowed at that reaction, looking across the room to the mirror. By the definitions it had been taught, this form was far more eery than the form that was designed to look submissive and cute for Prisoner 004. It didn’t really look like a monster skeleton, either. Too anatomically correct. Red frowned deeply, starting to make a few modifications to its appearance. Eventually, it managed to look softer, rounder, and more monster than human skeleton while still maintaining the original cute aesthetic it has been going for. It nodded to itself before starting to unpack the sustenance it had been given.

“What about now? Am I aesthetically pleasing enough to be your mate?” Red stood, waiting for the skeleton to turn. He didn’t even bother.

“Stop it! I’m not fucking you, you damn robot! Sure, you’re cute, happy?!” Edge huffed, accidentally snapping his pencil against the table. He grunted and pulled out a plastic pencil sharpener. Red pouted, feeling sadness well inside of it. It dejectedly sat back down on the bed.

“Do you have a weird fetish...? I don’t mind, truly. I spoke to another unit whom had to be made of un-digestible parts in order to be reassembled after their mate admitted to being a voraphile,” It thought it was being soothing, it genuinely did, until it saw Edge’s hand trembling with barely contained rage.

“ _Shut. Up_. You stupid piece of metal. I have less than zero desire to mate with you. If I wanted to, you would held to that bed crying your fucking eyes out. Now I want you to listen real closely, here. _BE. QUIET._ I am busy.” Edge hissed the last word, and Red felt its body run cold. Somehow, it had provoked the angry, violent side of Prisoner 004 without being attacked... It decided not to push its luck despite the rising urge to apologize. It silently moved to throw the remains of its meal in the trash before laying down on Prisoner 004’s bed. Red just wanted to sleep, mostly to stave off tears. In the end, it didn’t help, as its ocular vessels began to leak fluid the color of its magic, staining the pure white sheets beneath it.

Tomorrow could be a new start. Red would be kind, and patient, and not provoke anger out of its destined mate. It slipped asleep, not even stirring when a presence filled the bed behind its back in the late hours of the night. Sleep mode was a beautiful thing.


	2. Shower Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red is grody and needs a shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is confused, Red is referred to as an “it” by himself at the moment. It can get a little confusing throughout the story but I did my best to keep it clear.
> 
> Thanks!

Red woke up at precisely the time its system had been told Prisoner 004 had a tendency to wake by. Unfortunately, the prisoner was already wide awake by that time. Edge sat with his legs hanging off the bed, staring out over his small and far too comfortable room. The shifting of the bed must have given away Red’s awakened state, because the skeleton turned his head slightly and spoke.

“What do you want?” He asked, making Red huff softly. Finally.

“I want you to be my mate—”

“Shut up,” he growled, cutting Red off, “I hate that ridiculous voice you put on and the contrived shit you’ve been taught to say.” That was the end of their conversation, because Edge stood up and went to his desk, just like that. It stared after him, dumbfounded. It didn’t know what that even meant, to be honest. Voice? It was just its voice, and sure, it had been told to want to be its prisoner’s mate. That was its purpose.

Was there more? Was there something else it should want for? The question made its processors ache, so Red let the idea go. Instead, it shimmied off the bed and went over to sit in front of the door. It was transparent again, giving Red a look back out on the outside world. It didn’t want to be out there anyway. In here it was already loads better. Training was... unpleasant.

“i don’t want to be out there,” Red said, not really thinking as he let the words fall from his mouth. Immediately, it regretted it, clamming up and flinching to look back at Prisoner 004. Edge paused, like he expected more to be said. When only silence fell between them, he spoke.

“... I see.” The skeleton’s voice was once again softer, so unlike the fury and frustration aimed at Red just minutes ago. It made Red... confused. His demeanor was so touch and go, and it really baffled it what made him nice and what made him mean.

Silence fell between them again and Red went back to peering outside. There was no longer a guard out there, making it frown. Was its job also to guard Prisoner 004? Huh. It couldn’t help wanting company that didn’t act murder-y towards it, but it supposed that this was its purpose. In fact, it wasn’t even supposed to be feeling and thinking the way it is, it was supposed to shut down thoughts and feelings as soon as possible, and yet, what else was it supposed to do here? Red laid its head against the glass.

“do you hate me?” Red asked, genuinely wondering what he had done to make the skeleton so furious with him.

“Red. I don’t know you, how in god’s name am I supposed to know one way or another when you aren’t even being a person yet?” Edge spared a glance over at the robot, and his soul panged with guilt once more. The poor thing was curled up in the corner by the door, resting its head on it. It looked... miserable. Ugh, gross. “... You should shower and change clothes. It’s disgusting to sleep in the same thing you wore the last day.”

“I do not have sweat glands,” Red responded, partially annoyed.

“Perhaps, but you have magic and a soul, so you should clean your magic. It’s unsanitary...” Edge gestured to the showering chamber connected to the room, “If you don’t have new clothes, then ask Chara for some or something, I don’t know.”

“uhm... how?” Red looked lost, having walked halfway to the shower before pausing. Edge just gave it an unamused stare.

“Surely you report directly back to them?”

“Well... kind of. They will come and visit once a week, but I can’t just... call them.” Red felt the urge to fidget—an urge it had never felt before. Uncertainty. Anxiety. These were feelings seeping into its consciousness that needed to be expelled quickly. Edge hummed.

“Interesting. You may borrow one of my shirts, then. It’s no doubt long enough to appear as a dress on you,” He turned back to his writing and gestured to the closet with his pencil.

Red looked over at it and walked up to the closet, curious. Inside was just as neat and organized as the rest of Prisoner 004’s room, organized by weather permitting and color. Red chose a shirt that matched its namesake and headed back to the shower. While its body had all the feeling of a true human, or rather a monster’s at the moment, it had never been submerged in water. It certainly could be, but there had been no reason to do so. Red paused to look in the mirror, a feeling of shame and ridicule washing over it. Heat rose to its face. This skeletal form was just... awful. It needed more adjustments than it could count.

Red gingerly set the fresh shirt on the toilet lid and looked in the mirror, yanking off the current dress and underwear. The sight was simply grotesque to him, so he got to work. Ribs were more aesthetic in this form, so it made them plumper and fused at the top for security. In fact, he liked the slightly more plump appearance for all his bones, taking significant liberties in what a skeleton looked like. It didn’t matter, clearly his mate had no interest in his body anyway. A skeleton was all he requested, so Red would be his idea of an ideal skeletal form, not even knowing enough to be able to guess what Edge’s ideal mate would look like.

Once Red was satisfied, it turned towards the shower. It had no idea how to use the thing, but it would try. It had been ordered to do so. The glass pane reminded it of the door keeping Prisoner 004 in his cell, but it knew glass was more susceptible to shattering so it was very careful as it slid the door aside and stepped in. The floor beneath its feet was cold, making it shudder. It was still wet, as well, making the experience twice as uncomfortable. After shutting the door behind it, Red fidgeted with the knobs. The startled yelp he gave as frigid water poured down on him was met by a burst of laughter from outside of the bathroom.

“You have to keep turning the knob until it’s pointing at the red area for warm water!” Edge called, still sounding tickled by Red’s discomfort. Now thoroughly annoyed—another emotion he was never supposed to feel—he moved the knob, hoping Prisoner 004 wasn’t trying to tease him further.

Red sighed in relief as the water turned pleasant, making its body tingle as warmth flushed through its bones. Looking up at the water allowed it to run through the empty space in its skull, which was a peculiar and indescribable feeling. It warmed its core, washing away grime it didn’t know had accumulated. Enjoying the warmth was pleasant, but Red decided to inspect the dispensers in the shower. Soap. It had used such things on its hands after some unpleasant circumstances, but never anywhere else. It pressed the button, holding its other hand under the dispenser. Soap squirted into and it grabbed a rag from the side. It was still cold and wet, making Red shiver.

Prisoner 004 had used this this morning, no doubt. It swallowed as warmth pulsed through it, staring down at the rag. The rag was the only one in here, it had to use this one, but it really didn’t need to be creepy about this. Yeah, rubbing the cloth over its pelvis would be really weird. (Would it? Red was made for him.) It was just... cleaning itself. Hands trembling, Red rubbed the soap from its hand onto the cold cloth and started washing itself, not bothering to rinse the rag off. Far too embarrassed, it ended up avoiding its pelvis, but other parts of this form were just as sensitive. Particularly the bones close to its soul in its chest made it shiver.

It made the firm decision to stop considering how amazing it might feel for Prisoner 004 to teach it exactly what bones were sensitive when magic began lighting up on its body against its will. Red finished washing itself and rung out the rag before setting it back in its rightful place and letting the water pour over it. It was incredibly soothing, and eventually it grew tired of standing and took a seat. It watched the bones in its feet shift and flex under its command, curious about all the little things he’d copied from anatomy lessons.

It sat there enjoying the water for far longer than he probably should have. Its head became fuzzy with the warmth the water imbued into its body, and it made sense why Prisoner 004 and other humans and monsters would enjoy this. It jolted when Edge’s voice rang out.

“Lunch is here! You aren’t dead, are you?” There wasn’t genuine concern in the voice that shouted out at Red, instead something more akin to humor. The water had slowly become cold anyway, so it reached out and turned it off.

“I will be out in a moment!” Red called back, only hearing a scoff in response. In its rush to exit the shower, its unstable bones slid on the tile, sending him fumbling backwards before its body landed with a loud crack. It dislodged its head from the rim of the shower... Ow. Its head pounded and ached as he tried to sit up, vision fuzzy. As it attempted to recover, the door creaked open.

“Shit...” Prisoner 004 muttered, grabbing a towel off the wall and wrapping it around Red. All the movements were dizzying and hard to follow, and it whimpered quietly when Edge pressed the towel against the back of its skull. It managed to notice Edge hitting a big red button to the side, unable to read its label before it was carried out into the main cell room. Edge sat it gently on the bed before his cuffs pulled him back against the wall and guards swarmed the room. They went straight to Prisoner 004, not even looking twice at Red until Edge snapped at them, “Not me, it’s that brat—they slipped.”

The guards turned to Red, who’s magic was slowly seeping into the towel under its head. They simply snorted, walking over and yanking it upright. Red whimpered quietly at the sudden motion. Green magic lit in the guards’ hands and they sealed the cracks, not letting anymore of the robot’s magic drain.

“Clumsy thing...” One chastised, laying it back down on the bed after wiping the magic away and removing the bloody towel. The guard turned to Edge, who looked mildly annoyed, “Make sure it eats its lunch and rests for the rest of the day. It’ll be fine, don’t do anything to agitate the head injury, though.” With that, the guards left, rolling their eyes and waving this off. Apparently it didn’t count as an emergency situation. Edge scoffed, stretching once his arms as the cell door slid shut and the wall released his arms. He shuffled back over to Red, dropping a paper sack on its chest. He pulled a chair up to sit on.

“You heard them. Eat, you need to heal,” Edge pulled out his own sandwich and started eating, Red staring at him tiredly. It didn’t process for a few seconds what had been ordered of it, but Edge didn’t grow impatient. He just ate. Red felt grateful, managing to pull out its own sandwich and start eating.

“‘m sorry,” Red apologized after a long bout of silence, having moved onto his chips.

“It’s alright. Be more careful in the future.” Edge frowned, nodding after a moment, “I will go get the shirt you picked, let me know if you are dying again.” Red smiled a little, shifting to watch Prisoner 004 leave the main room. When he returned, he gently requested to put to shirt over Red’s naked body. It complied eagerly, raising its head as much as possible without making it dizzy. They moved on to the arms and torso, bit by bit covering its bones. Edge politely looked away and waited to be handed the towel once the oversized shirt was pulled down over Red’s pelvis. It complied with covering that as well, despite wanting to yell at Prisoner 004 to look and admire its body.

“Now rest or whatever. I’m not babying you,” Edge grumbled, pulling his chair back to his desk and taking a seat. Red maneuvered itself to watch Edge at his desk. The position was a little straining on its neck, but it was worth it. The comfortable silence settled over the room once more, gently lulling Red to nap and rejuvenate the lost magic.


	3. Impress Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara steps in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T-minus two chapters off from porn

Chara had seen a broad variety of reactions to the dolls their program gave out. For Asgore, it was immediate transformation into protective mode and adoration of the doll. She was an interesting model—Chara still feels as if there wasn’t enough training that went into her, but Asgore’s case was urgent. He needed the social interaction and he grew attached to his counterpart practically instantly. No violence, no forced sexual advances. Dignity. They scoffed at the idea. Such a reaction was far from unexpected of monsters, but the high LOVE of the monsters under their care made them unstable and in most cases, not very monster like. Asgore wasn’t as far gone as they might have expected.

For Undyne, violence was the immediate response. When she was greeted with submission, she withdrew, but her doll didn’t relent. It took something sturdy to hold up against such a powerful and high LV beast. The poor little thing had such a bad stutter now, but it surprisingly was more soothed than hurt by its mate. Undyne was well on her was to rehabilitation outside of the prison and Asgore was kept within the facilities as a proper home was built for his size. Other monsters had found great success from the doll experiment, though it had always been a last resort situation considering the cost and resources that went into each doll.

No, the impossible challenge had been Papyrus. It wasn’t that his LV was all that high—his stat was barely over the legal level. It had far more to do with his stubborn nature and the role he had formed for himself on the surface. His gang was still being disbanded, but the guy continued to act as if he owned everyone he encountered. Except for Chara, of course, of whom owned his sorry ass and would never let him forget it.

Creating Red had been an interesting process of long debates with their scientific team about Papyrus’s personality. Many simply wrote him off as an Undyne type: Violent and stubborn, unyielding in his ways and in need of someone to care for to change his mind. Others argued he possessed a reluctantly submissive nature more along the lines of Asgore through rumors of how innocent monsters were treated by his gang. Chara knew it was a more complex problem than that, so they took a different approach to his doll.

Unlike the other dolls, who simply were souls morphed and changed with to fit what was needed before being shoved into a transformable body and given to their new owners after a period of education, Red had been subjected to what they referred to as training. As a result, many scientists quit on them. It was to be expected, training was far more like torture trivialized under such a name. Chara filled Red’s head with the horrors Edge had committed and was very capable of—taking significant liberty with alleged crimes the inmate had participated in.

In the end, though, Edge’s response was entirely unprecedented. Ignoring the doll... Poor Red. Of all the things they had subjected it to, isolation was not one of them. Rather the opposite, in fact, they may have implied a bit too heavily that Edge would ravage and keep it for himself. That Red would be desired. It was apparently not the case at all... Had they simply failed in their evaluation of Papyrus? His psychology was, perhaps, more peculiar than they first guessed.

Either way, it wasn’t a total wash. He hadn’t let Red bleed out and he had nursed it back to health, even if it was all under an annoyed, careless guise. No... he just needed a little push. They smirked. Time to visit their failure of a doll.

——

Red drowsily awoke, reluctant to be part of the functioning world again. It had long since abandoned the alarm due to Prisoner 004’s unpredictable and insanely early schedule; sleep was too good to give up a chance to get even another wink of it. Edge was at his desk as always, scratching away with his pencil and paper. In the week that Red had been here, this was routine. Prisoner 004 rarely acknowledged it other that to check its injuries or give it food. It laid there miserably, staring at its mate and wondering for the millionth time what he’d done wrong... Er—It wondered why the inmate wasn’t reacting in a way it had been briefed on.

He flinched when Edge’s cuffs suddenly slammed forward against the wall, putting him in an awkwardly bent position over the table. He let out a noise of frustration that was just shy of a shout, and it didn’t help his mood when he managed to catch a glimpse over his shoulder at the unannounced guest at the door.

Red’s nerves prickled to life, shooting it up into a sitting position as it stared at its creator with respect, spine straight. They cooed at it, caressing its cheek as they walked over. It shuddered in fear—they never acted so sweet unless something horrible was about to happen. They pulled it up by its arm and turned back to the door. Panic flooded Red’s soul. They’re... taking it back? Oh no. Oh no no no...

“Wait—What are you doing?” Edge demanded, doing his best not to sound worried or elevated. Red looked back at him desperately, hoping the skeleton would somehow save him.

“Red is clearly malfunctioning or something, it hasn’t gotten the desired reaction out of you,” Chara said with a frown, though the lack of emotion made it seem as if they were discussing a toaster. Red shrunk at the comment, pure fear filling its expression. Its worst fear was realized, it was going to be scrapped and no one even cared. Edge frowned, not liking that this was the most honest emotion he had ever seen on his robot’s face.

“But it’s _mine_ ,” he snapped, confused why they would push a gift on him only to rip it away. Chara raised a brow at the comment.

“Is it?” They released their grip on Red, who just sunk to the floor in efforts to keep from hyperventilating.

“You gave him to me!” Edge shouted, furious, trying to yank himself away from the wall. Chara paused— _him_? How bizarre. Almost all of the dolls were given female pronouns by their mates. Curious...

“I did, but you’ve been neglecting it,” They spoke calmly, cocking their head, ”Emotionally.” Edge’s teeth gritted.

“I thought you said I could do anything to it?” He hissed, anger rising. Red just looked lost and dizzy, staring between the two of them. Its soul pulsed with hope. Did Prisoner 004 want it after all? He seemed so furious, he rarely looked _this_ angry. Chara laughed.

“Hm. I suppose I lied, then, didn’t I? I expect you to respond to the stimuli. No response infuriates me, Papyrus, you know that.” Their tone made Red visibly flinch, giving Papyrus a clue to begin connecting the dots. He sighed.

“Fine. I will... interact with it more if you leave us the fuck alone,” Edge sneered, hoping such a promise would get them to fuck off. Chara visibly debated it, petting Red’s head absently. Red’s eye lights were absent in its skull, causing both pity and curiosity to stir in Edge’s soul. It seemed Red was already pretty acclimated to being a skeleton—that was a very skeletal reaction to something unpleasant.

“Very well, if I don’t see improvement in a week, Red will be scrapped.” They beamed and gave Red one last pat on the head before strolling out, smug expression on their face. Edge was well aware how he’d been played, but even just this mostly silent, simple company Red provided made him feel sane again. Just the thought of taking that away made his soul race with anxiety. The door closed behind Chara and his cuffs fell, landing back on his desk with a loud clunk.

Unexpectedly, Red started just... sobbing. It couldn’t help it! Even burying its face in its arms and knees didn’t muffle it much. His entire body trembled, paralyzed by his greatest fear nearly being recognized. It was another show of emotion he’d been forbidden of, but at this point it didn’t matter.

The sound filled the room, bouncing off the walls. Edge frowned as he stared at the robot. He may have been a bit off putting, but it was clear that Chara was ten times worse for Red than he was. He quietly stood and walked over, picking Red up under his knees and behind his shoulders, bridal style. Red babbled apologies, pressing his hands into his face in an attempt to muffle his sobs. It looked painful.

“Shh, they’re gone,” Edge muttered against his skull, sitting down on the bed. It creaked under their weight, and he let Red bury his face into Edge’s shoulder. He softly rubbed Red’s back, not liking how the other’s cries made him feel.

Edge knew he couldn’t just give in and have “fuck the doll”—clearly that was what Chara wanted for whatever reason—but the thought of taking advantage of this new soul that didn’t know anything outside of what that demon taught him made him feel sick. Still, maybe a bit of cuddling and casual touches wouldn’t hurt.

When Red began to snore against him, Edge deflated with relief, tucking the guy back under the covers. They could talk more tomorrow about how this was going to affect them, no matter how embarrassingly flushed it made Edge to even think about. For now, he had a new book of crosswords delivered today, so he headed back to his desk.


	4. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red’s real scared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a cock tease, sorry folks! This weekend was crazy and this week isn’t looking any better ^^; School’s an ass. Pray to the smut gods for the next chapter, maybe they’ll help me out somehow lol

Red laid flat on the floor with his butt and legs propped up on the wall, crossing his ankles as he examined the length of his legs. He still didn’t have any clothes of his own, so he wandered around in Edge’s oversized t-shirts. Neither of them had the desire to ask Chara to change this since it would force them to talk to the devil, so he had gotten used to it. It was pretty freeing, though it didn’t hide the occasional burst of arousal at the cuddling Edge had started providing at night as well as he would have liked. Still, he wouldn’t give up the new cuddle sessions for anything in the world.

“What are you doing?” Prisoner 004 asked, amusement clear in his voice.

“i’m not sure. it feels nice to stretch out...” Red admitted, letting his arms spread on the cool, hard ground beneath him. Edge snorted and the chair scuffed loudly as he stood, walking over and sitting beside Red. “mm?” Sleepily, Red looked at him, confused.

Edge rarely left his desk in the last few days since Chara’s visit seemed to have shaken him—it was either cuddling or him toiling away on whatever it was he worked on. He didn’t respond to the noise Red made, simply laying out beside the robot in a similar position. Today he was reading more than writing, so as he settled, he adjusted his book back to the page he was on and began again. Red beamed, shifting closer and pressing his face into Edge’s shoulder. His arms eventually wrapped around Edge as well, and he was met with no protest. It wasn’t long before the larger skeleton’s free arm wrapped around Red as well.

Hours passed like that. Prisoner 004 seemed content to just read, and Red was just fine half dozing to sleep with his body pressed up against his mate. He wasn’t sure how he slept so often, it probably wasn’t good for him, but there was little else to do here.

“do you always read and write?” Red managed to say after working up the nerve. Edge shrugged, dislodging Red from his comfortable position. Rude. Edge snickered as Red wiggled to readjust, bookmarking his page and setting the novel aside.

“Typically, it isn’t as if they gave me a television or computer,” He sighed, somewhat relaxed himself. This whole prison thing had really forced him to learn how to relax since it was essentially a vacation, “What do you do? Do you have little computer games up in that robot brain of yours?” Edge tapped a finger on Red’s forehead, making him blink in surprise and laugh.

“no, that would be so cool though...” Red paused to consider the question, frowning, “i always slept when i had free time before here.”

“That’s what you do here, too,” Edge quipped. Red pouted at the comment, jutting out his chin.

“well you aren’t very interesting...” He grumbled the sentence out before realizing he had insulted Edge and winced. It was too late, though, Edge was already laughing.

“Feeling bold, runt? I like it. You’re right anyway, I am boring when they strip my murder rights away.” That was all it took for the tension to ease in Red’s body, his slip of the tongue insult forgotten in favor of burying his face into Edge’s shoulder. Edge was made curious to Red’s life before all this once again. It only ever seemed to be awful. “You do realize you have a lot more authority than you think, right? I’m not going to hurt you.” Red shifted his head, looking up at Edge’s face.

“uhm... wh-why though?” His hands worried at Prisoner 004’s, his knuckles brushing Edge’s ribs underneath lightly in the process. Edge frowned, laying his head back as he considered the question.

“... I think you’ve probably been hurt enough that it wouldn’t really help anything,” Part of him wanted to argue that Red was his and he takes care of his belongings, but that sort of ownership won’t give Red the autonomy he’s trying to instill him with. The statement didn’t seem to soothe Red, though, so he continued. “Because, I like you.” He adamantly ignored how his own face flushed at the comment to admire the shocked fluster filling Red’s face. After sputtering a bit, he buried his skull in Edge’s side, making the larger skeleton snicker and pat his head.

———

The days went on by and Red grew increasingly anxious. It had been six days since Chara last visited—since Chara threatened to scrap him. It was far from the first time, but it felt so much more real now that he wasn’t really serving his intended purpose. In that time Edge had become friendly and cuddly, but they weren’t exactly mates. They weren’t what Chara wanted, and it made him tremble and stutter and fidget—things he was definitely not supposed to be doing.

Edge thought Red was asleep when he finally scooted his desk chair in for the night and collapsed down onto the bed, but he very much wasn’t. Red gently slid their hands together and he could feel the slight surprised flinch his mate gave, not expecting movement. It only made Red scooch closer, trembling.

“edge...” He mumbled, cuddling into him.

“Red?” Edge asked softly. He was always asleep by the time Edge made it to bed. Did he wait up? Why? Red responded by kicking at the sheets and rolling on top of Edge, straddling him. The t-shirt never did much for his small skeleton’s privacy, but it did even less when Red’s pelvis was sat upon his ribcage. Edge was sure to keep his eyes at Red’s face, his hand still trapped in the pathetically small imitation Red called a hand. All Edge could think was how anxious his bot seemed.

“do you love me?” Red’s eyes dimmed, as if dreading the answer. Edge just stared, his tongue snapping to form in his mouth in anticipation.

“What brought this on?” He asked instead, meeting the question with one of his own. The tremor in Red’s hands only got worse.

“n-nothin’, i just wanna know,” The shift of Red’s pelvis was no doubt an attempt at being sexy, but Edge just felt concerned. He slowly sat up, letting Red slide into his lap.

“You don’t think I’ve shown it enough to them, do you?” He spoke quietly, sadly. Red couldn’t meet his eyes, hands wound up in his own t-shirt as he trembled. Edge gently rubbed his back, feeling guilty, miserable, and full of hatred for Chara. Why couldn’t they just be patient? Edge really liked Red, he really wanted Red to stay and he couldn’t say he wasn’t tempted to initiate something intimate between them, but Red couldn’t be a soul older than a few months at best. It bothered him.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Red sniffling and pressing his hands into his eye sockets, trying to stop the tears. Shit. This wasn’t good.

“they’ll—they’re g-gonna sc-scrap m... meee... please don’t let them,” Red looked back up at him, frantic and painfully scared, “i don’t... i don’t know what i’m going to d... do... you n-need to fuck me. pl-please?” Suddenly Edge’s hand was grasped and pulled under Red’s shirt, “i d-dunno how in th-this form, but... but... i can, i’m g-good, i swear. please, edge, please? o-or i could do you...” Edge’s breath shuddered as he sighed, gently pulling his hand away to take hold of Red’s chin. Roughly, he pulled Red’s face forward and pressed their mouths together. It was a bit unpracticed from a year of having absolutely zero contact with anyone—better yet contact of this level of passion. He resisted the urge to push it further than the chaste, closed mouthed kiss it was.

Red gasped, but after a moment of shock he let his eyes close, pressing back into Edge. Relief flooded through him, soothing the shake and anxiety of his bones. He had no idea how skeletons went about any of this, but he wanted to learn. He _needed_ to learn. His existence depended on it. Edge’s arms wrapped around his body, hands resting on his back and hugging him close as they laid back down on the bed. Edge pulled back from the kiss, watching Red’s face fill with nervous confusion.

“This isn’t just a possession thing, Red. Do you want to be in a relationship with me? If you do not, we won’t do more than what’s necessary, but...” His hand cupped Red’s cheek, a thumb brushing over the everlasting grin on his face, “I would like to give it a shot if you would.” Red’s eyelights bore into his own, turning into little hearts. It was definitely a liberty the robot took with how skeleton magic worked, or maybe that was a robot thing. Either way his soul pounded with how cute it looked.

“yes, yes, please... thank you for giving me a chance,” Red threw his arms around Edge’s neck and peppered his mate’s face with kisses before settling to nuzzle into his neck. Edge chuckled, feeling warmth on his skull as he pet Red’s skull.


	5. Chara Always Gets What They Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They do the sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Their cuddling came to a close when Red reconnected their mouths. Edge let his hands slide over the thin barrier of cloth, getting a feel for Red’s bones while Red mostly kept his arms around Edge’s neck, enthralled by the kiss. Heh... After a bit of the chaste bumping of mouths, Edge opened his mouth enough to introduce his tongue. The sudden wetness made Red gasp and move back, surprised.

“oh! it’s... huh, it’s magic...” He stared at the tongue, sparking his own magic into a similar formation. It was different than his ability to transform his body, but in a way, similar.

“Nyeh heh... Have you not been tasting the food you’ve been eating?” Edge cocked a brow, snorting, though he didn’t get an answer before Red kissed him hard again, this time more deeply with his new knowledge. His mind took this new information, and he used the same method to form genitalia.

Edge rolled them over, taking Red’s wrists into a hand as he continued the kiss. Red relaxed, glad to not have to take charge over the situation. It was far more pleasant to just lay down and take it, in his opinion. Edge’s free hand pushed up the oversized t-shirt, exposing Red’s spine and ribs. A sudden pang of self consciousness hit him as he realized he had changed his body that day in the shower.

“uh... heh, i didn’t really know what you l-liked, i can change it—” Red sucked in a breath as Edge traced his ribs with a thumb.

“It’s perfect. You’re perfect,” the words came out whispered as Edge pressed a kiss to Red’s head, his free hand making its way down his ribs.

“i-bu... ah... th-thanks,” Red fumbled over the words, too flustered to think straight. The hand on his wrist let up.

“You’ve done it before?” Edge asked. Red just gave a wordless nod in response, too embarrassed to admit what all the training before this had been about, “Good.” Edge didn’t want to dwell on what that could mean, but it was something he would consider later.

He sat back and pulled off his own nightshirt before shimmying out of his sweats. The view Red had kept his eyes locked on Edge, admiring his bones. There was an elegance to the skeleton form for sure, Red couldn’t help learning to appreciate it.

Red flinched a little when two fingers brushed his previously formed pussy—he had nearly forgotten about it all together, and the absurdity of the idea that he could have forgotten made him laugh. Edge shot him a curious look, wondering if he had somehow tickled the skeleton. Perhaps pleasure didn’t work the same...? He decided to work on figuring out what exactly made Red come undone on a later date.

“‘m good, thanks,” Red felt warm and bubbly that he was even able to say that. Edge smirked, pressing a finger into Red’s wet heat the moment he got the go ahead.

“For what?” He teased, wiggling his digit. Poor Red was already soaked, it made his loins light with his own magic to think that just his kissing and touching had gotten Red so aroused.

“h-hey! nn... lotsa s-stuff. well. this, mostly,” Red shifted his hips. His body hadn’t ever had such a long break from sexual activity, it was far too sensitive to Edge’s touch already.

“Nyeh heh... So wet already, that must be true...” Edge leaned back down and reconnected their mouths, adding more fingers to make sure Red was prepared and aroused to wet his way. There was no need to be impatient and make it painful for either party. Besides, having Red squirming beneath him was a delicious thought.

When he deemed Red prepared, he sat back, propping himself up on his knees and grabbing Red’s hips. His length rubbed against Red, brushing his clit and getting slick smeared all over it. Pleasure shot up Red’s spine every time Edge brushed his clit, making him want more. Red was already a bit out of breath beneath him, gasping when Edge started pressing in.

“nn... so good, i can do more, please...” He praised, trying to shimmy his hips despite the iron grip holding them still.

“Of course,” Edge smirked at the begging before snapping his hips forward. The velvet warmth around his cock made him moan, delighted by how Red’s walls hugged him. Red keened at the feeling of being filled so suddenly, hands clenching into the sheets below him. He was just big enough to put pressure in all the right places, and with a bit of frantic grinding he knew he could get off quickly—but Edge seemed to have other plans.

The pace he set was punishingly slowly, practically teasing in comparison to anything Red had felt before. His body leaned over Red’s, head resting on the pillow beside Red’s and letting him here every little noise of pleasure. Edge murmured praises and compliments as he moved, pace picking up speed when he felt himself begin to lose some of his self control. He connected their mouths in a kiss as he moved faster, letting one of his hands move between them to rub at Red’s clit. The jerk of pleasure and gasp into the kiss he got in return only turned him on further.

“Come for me, Red,” he muttered, licking his teeth as he stared down at Red’s dreamy, flustered expression. Neither of them would last much longer.

As if on cue, he could feel Red’s walls clamp down, trying to pull him in as the skeleton below him came with a wail. Edge moved into the tightening hole just a few more thrusts before coming himself, and he didn’t resist.

Red looked exhausted and relaxed beneath him, staring up at him lovingly. Still basking in the afterglow, he pulled out and scooted Red over a bit to give him room to collapse down next to him. He wrapped his arms around Red and pulled him close, and he felt Red curl into his chest.

“I love you,” He murmured, though it wasn’t clear if Red was awake to hear him. He pulled the now soiled covers up over themselves, then kissed Red’s forehead. Sleepy runt.

Edge was so screwed... He never wanted to love anyone, and he had no way of protecting Red here. He sighed, deciding to worry about it later as his eyes drifted shut. Tomorrow they would take a thorough shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh btw I do have a tumblr and an art tumblr. If you’re interested in doodles I might make for upcoming fics I’ve been working on or w/e check out both
> 
> redo-reset.tumblr.com  
> and  
> redo-reset-draws.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It would help Edge if you called him Boss, Red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the long wait. College punched me in the face and then depression shat on me. I do have a plan for this fic but the chapters might be drawn out since I didn’t write them in advance like a bean ^^;
> 
> Mostly unedited, yo...
> 
> WARNING: Chara does use slurs in this chapter. I don’t agree with that but they’re an asshole so... that’s a thing.

Edge started cleaning the moment he was awake. He wrapped up Red in the soiled top sheet as he stripped the rest of the bed and threw their clothes down the laundry chute. Red didn’t stir at all throughout this process, making him snort. Lazy robot. He faintly wondered if Chara made his energy reserves too limited or something of the like, but it didn’t make sense. Red didn’t really run on electricity, right? He ate and drank like a normal monster.

Lost in thought, he wasn’t prepared for the suddenness of his cuffs slamming him into the wall. Luckily he still had on his shirt, but his face still blazed a horrified red as the doors slid open with himself in such an undressed state. Chara stepped in, their expression quickly shifting from indifferent to delighted, trying to hide their grin behind a hand of ‘embarrassment’.

“Oh my~” They purred, “is this a bad time, Edgy?” He growled, wishing he could kill them for the millionth time.

“Yes. Yes it is. Leave.”

“D’aw, that’s cute, darling,” They waved him off, glancing over at Red with a smirk. His soul twinged with the way they stared at him—he was relieved that he threw the sheets over Red’s bare body earlier. “I’m glad to see you using it properly. I actually came here to inform you that you are receiving some of your lost privileges back; that is, if you behave.”

“Tch, like what?” Edge rested his head back against the wall, staring down at them. They looked confused for a moment before letting out a bark of laughter.

“Sorry! I forgot you never had those privileges, you were an ass the moment you got here,” They continued their unnecessarily fake, obnoxious laughter for a while longer before settling with a sigh, “You’ll be eating food in the cafeteria, you can go to the gym, there’s also a rec room. All of which allows you to interact with other inmates.”

“... Oh,” Edge frowned. That kinda made more sense. He had sorta been in solitary for a year, other than Chara and the guards who occasionally entertained him.

“You’re required to continue babysitting Red, though,” They grinned knowingly at him and he narrowed his eyes back.

“You wouldn’t have scrapped him, would you?” Edge asked calmly, feeling sure that Chara wouldn’t. Still, Red no doubt felt it was a horrible reality and had good reason to feel that way. Chara was the executioner as well as the chief of this prison, and a huge fucking sadist. They rolled their eyes.

“Of course not. Each one of these personalized robots take at least 30 grand to make—not to mention at least a month of training,” Edge felt sick. Red had only been alive a month...? Jesus, “At worst we would have wiped its processors and retrained it for someone else—realistically we would retrain it and give it back to you, since you were so resistant to its personality. By the way, do I have you pinned that wrong or are you just being an asshole?” Edge glowered at them.

“He has a soul. He’s a person,” His voice was dark and frustrated.

“Oh, yes, that. Well, you’re a huge faggot,” They pointed at him and grinned like it was an old joke between the two of them. Edge flinched like he’d been hit.

“ _What?!_ ” He hissed, tensing against his cuffs as if trying to fight.

“You’re G-A-Y. So far you and Undyne are the only ones that made your lovers the same gender and everyone knows Undyne’s the biggest dyke there ever was,” Chara just shrugged, turning to leave. Edge calmed a bit, glaring at their back as he remembered.

“So are you!” The cuffs slammed back into the wall as he managed to pull himself forward a bit. They just laughed and waved, releasing him the moment the doors slammed shut. What a bitch...

Red opened an eye when he heard Edge shifting again. Edge looked annoyed, rubbing his wrists and staring at the door keeping them both in the cell. Grinning, Red rubbed his face into the pillow beneath him, mulling the new information from last night and the amount of eavesdropping he was able to do over. The movement of him adjusting drew Edge’s attention, and Red watched him as the sharp stare landed on him.

“What’re you grinning at, runt? They called you that, too,” he crossed his arms, still leaning against the wall. Red just laughed and stretched out.

“i’m alive and you get to keep me,” he said dreamily, shifting to sit up. Edge’s face flushed at the response.

“Tch, it wasn’t really ever a risk,” he waved off Red’s concern and walked back to the bed to sit down. There was still a lot of cleaning to do, ideally their own bodies, but he wanted to talk to Red. “We’re going to leave the cell soon. Chara said something about privileges and going to a cafeteria.”

“ohh... will you leave me here, then?” Red asked, shrinking at both the thought of leaving and also the idea of being left alone.

“No, you will come with me. When we’re out there you will call me Boss and do whatever I say. I don’t want you to get hurt,” Edge had a feeling that the guards didn’t really give a shit if Red lived or died, and it made him uneasy. Red’s eyes shimmered as he stared up at Edge.

“mm—mm’kay...” All Red could focus on was how Edge had just told him he didn’t want him getting hurt. It made his soul swell with affection—until Edge made a face, nose hole screwing up as he approached the bed.

“You need a shower.” The robot smelled like Edge’s own magic, it simultaneously was an uncomfortable realization and an attractive memory.

“we can take one together,” Red offered with a sly look, untangling himself from the sheets to get up. Edge cocked a brow.

“I’m beginning to think you’re just a horndog of a robot. Did I not fuck you thoroughly last night?” He snatched Red’s arm in a hand, making the robot gasp and stare up at him nervously.

“u-uh... heh...” Red’s tongue peaked out of his mouth and sweat beaded on his skull as Edge’s face grew closer and closer. He pressed their mouths together before holding Red more properly in his arms and heading to the bathroom.

“I’m taking that as a no,” Edge replied, setting Red on the toilet in order to warm up the water. Red smiled sadly, watching him. He couldn’t help being curious about Chara’s conversation with Edge. Was he made wrong? Did Edge not really like him and just took pity on him? Hhhh... He hated not knowing like this. As if sensing his sudden anxiety, Edge picked him up again once the shower was warm, and he was quick to press Red to the wall and kiss him hard. His thumbs rubbed circles into Red’s femurs as they kissed, and while it took a few seconds for Red to process that he was being kissed, he was more than ready to go.

Edge pulled back with a hum, eyes flickering down at Red’s body. Red flushed but didn’t make any move to hide it. After all, he made his body with Edge in hopeful mind.

“... Perhaps it’s simply what you were taught to do, having so much sex. Do you even feel pleasure?” The question was genuine as Edge ran a thumb over Red’s pubic bone gently. The motion continued at a painstaking pace, never getting fast enough to really arouse Red all that much. Eventually he realized that Edge was coaxing a response out of him and not just musing to himself.

“mmm...? of co-course i feel pleasure,” Red’s brows furrowed as he looked up at Edge—his expression relaxed and curious.

“Then let me know when I do something right,” Edge leaned in and kissed Red again, this time trailing down his jaw as his hand moved closer to where Red’s magic would form. He hummed and let his magic form the way he had last night, pleased by the tingles that spread through his bones in retaliation. Edge stared at Red expectantly, gently massaging the inside of his thigh.

“do i have to? you always do the right thing...” Red grumbled, cheeks red and flushed. Edge snorted.

“I suppose not, but it’s pretty hot when you’re vocal...” He leaned back in to kiss Red and begin changing their position to give him better access. But, in the midst of adjusting their position, Edge’s food slid forward and he dropped like a ton of bricks.

He let out a startled screech, making Red yelp in fear as they fell. He landed in Edge’s lap, directly onto his dick. Despite the sudden burst of pleasure, he let out a laugh, staring down at Edge’s startled face. It wasn’t long before he was laughing back, letting out those adorable ‘nyeh heh heh’s freely. Red gingerly laid down, nuzzling his face into Edge’s neck as they laughed.

“hehehehe... you’re falling for me already, boss,” He joked, giggling as Edge choked on his laughter, just trying to breathe at this point. Neither of their laughs seemed to be dying out any time soon, so Red just giggled and shifted his hips. It was comfortable—steamy and warm, bodies flush. Edge’s legs awkwardly bent up due to the size of the shower, but it wasn’t uncomfortable and gave Red plenty of space to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> redo-reset.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> ;)


End file.
